


Undone

by lorij (Murphtastic)



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Cheating, M/M, Non Consensual, elements of non con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 20:56:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murphtastic/pseuds/lorij
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paul, meet Cal. Cal, meet Paul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undone

You've heard the rumors, the stories. You've read the book.

But you never believed.

And now that you've met him. In the flesh. Up close and personal. You are a true believer.

You think maybe you want to fuck him. Hard. Fast. You want to hear him whisper your name. Maybe even whimper while he's under you.

He exudes sex. He *is* sex. You walk around half-hard most days, never so glad for that fucking uniform. And maybe you ache to touch him like *that* just to see what he would do. Would he flinch away from your touch and mumble something before leaving quickly? Or would he let you look your fill and touch him everywhere?

Sometimes you have an uncontrollable urge to be rough with him. Just push and pull at him until he does what you want. Grab his arm, drag him into an empty room, push him to his knees and stand over him. Watch his hands tremble when you just. look at him. and he instinctively knows to reach for the zipper on your jeans.

Sometimes you dream about what he would look like sucking you off. The way his cheeks might hollow out and the way he might fight to not gag as you push yourself further and further down his throat. And sometimes you want to know what he would look like, naked and pleading for release.

He is always the submissive one in your fantasies and you wonder at that because he is strong person. You know this for a fact. But at the same time he is vulnerable and soft, seemingly begging to be taken control of. You're pretty sure that Hugh was in charge of their relationship. You know this because once Hugh showed up and surprised Callum. Hugh is proprietary. Always touching him and keeping him close. You notice that Callum never complains. He smiles and lets Hugh sling an arm around his shoulders as they walk off the set.

You think you probably hate Hugh. Apparently the relationship isn't as over as you'd originally thought. Callum comes back the next day, moving carefully about the set and standing a lot. The realization of what you know has happened makes you burn with anger. You smolder all day, your temper short with everyone and later you beat off in the shower, gasping his name as you come.

He knows that you stare at him and he probably knows why. His smiles to you are secretive and full of sex. You once spent a whole day thinking about licking the outline of his ribs while he gasps and moans above you.

You fuss over him because he's too thin. You make him eat lunch with you at least three times a week and you make sure he eats enough. Because Callum is someone who gets so into things he forgets routine tasks like eating and doing his laundry. He is truly an actor in that sense.

Once, after lunch in your trailer, he let you kiss him. It was sloppy and wet and his mouth tasted of cigarettes and coffee. He let you slide your tongue into his mouth and kiss him for long minutes, shifting restlessly under you, his hands roaming over your back. Clenching and unclenching in your shirt.

He let you kiss his neck and suck lightly at it. And when you got up to lock the door and shut the lights off, he just smiled at you and didn't move from his half-sprawled position on your couch.

You kiss for a long time, pausing to pull of his shirt and yours and then back to it. His skin warm and pliant under your fingers and you touch him all over. He lets you push him onto his back and doesn't complain when you get on top, even though you're no lightweight.

You're just about to unzip his pants and reach inside when someone bangs on your door. Ten minutes until you both need to be back on set. You ignore the voice until Callum pushes at your shoulder until you look at him.

"You're married." He says.

"Who cares?" You say, because you don't right now. You kiss him again, harder and more desperate this time. If you can just have him, just once. That's all you need.

"No," he says, pushing you away. "You're married."

That's all it takes for you to realize the spell is broken. Whatever chance you had with him is gone. "Please," you say and you know you're begging.

He sighs. "Paul..." is all you let him get out before kissing him into silence. You're desperate for this. You need him. Want him so badly it hurts. He tries to push you away again but you grab his wrists and pin them above his head. The shocked and slightly scared sound he makes excites you even more.

You hold him down and start to frantically hump against him, dying for release. His hips bump against yours but only because he's trying to get you off him. "Paul," he keeps saying. "Paul, please. Stop."

You wish you could.

But you don't.

Your orgasm takes you by surprise and you slump down on top of him after, kissing and licking at his neck, breathing hard. He's sweating and trembling underneath you and he might be crying. You don't want to look.

Someone bangs on your door and shouts "Five minutes, Mr. Gross!"

You whisper "I'm sorry," into his neck.

"It's okay," he says and you know it's not.


End file.
